Shampoo no Nioi ga Shita
is the second single by 22/7. It was released on April 11, 2018. The song is written by Yasushi Akimoto and composed and arranged by Chiaki Nagasawa and Saori Nagano. Tracklist Type A Type B Normal Edition Videos Music Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Nishigawa no kousha nuke Purehabu no bushitsu made Sukaato wo nabikasete Hitori hashiru Senpai ga yameru tte Ima sakki kikasareta Totsuzen no dekigoto ni Douyou shiteru Odayaka ni hohoemu kanojo wo Ryoute wo hiroge tomete kureta ka? Kimochi wa kawaranakute mo Hanashi kikasete hoshii Hito ni ienai kurai suki datta Soba ni iru dake de tokimeita Omoi kizukarenu you ni kakushite Zutto kokuhaku dekinakatta Hajimete no kono koi wa Shanpuu no nioi ga shita Akogare no senpai wa Madogiwa de matteita Mada mune ga kurushikute Kata de iki shita Masshiro na burausu ga Gyakkou ni suketeita Hatto shita sono wake wa Watashi no himitsu Gomen ne to koe ni wa dasazu ni Kuchibiru dake ga sotto ugoita Kanojo no sono ketsui ni Odeko wo tsukete naita Hito ni shiraretakunai koi datta Zutto sarigenaku mitsumeteta Nanika hanashitara barechau kara Hitori kokoro wo ochitsukaseta Furimuita sono kami wa Shanpuu no nioi ga shita Gyutto mou ichido dakishimerarete Zutto kizuiteta to iwareta Hito ni ienai kurai suki datta Soba ni iru dake de tokimeita Omoi kizukarenu you ni kakushite Zutto kokuhaku dekinakatta Hajimete no kono koi wa Shanpuu no nioi ga shita |-| Kanji= 西側の校舎抜け プレハブの部室まで スカートをなびかせて 一人　走る 先輩が辞めるって 今さっき聞かされた 突然の出来事に 動揺してる 穏やかに微笑む彼女を 両手を広げ留(と)めてくれたか？ 気持ちは変わらなくても 話　聞かせて欲しい 他人(ひと)に言えないくらい好きだった そばにいるだけでときめいた 想い　気づかれぬように隠して ずっと　告白できなかった 初めてのこの恋は シャンプーの匂いがした 憧れの先輩は 窓際で待っていた まだ胸が苦しくて 肩で息した 真っ白なブラウスが 逆光に透けていた ハッとしたその理由(わけ)は 私の秘密 ごめんねと　声には出さずに 唇だけがそっと動いた 彼女のその決意に おでこをつけて泣いた 他人(ひと)に知られたくない恋だった ずっとさりげなく見つめてた 何か話したら　バレちゃうから 一人　心を落ち着かせた 振り向いたその髪は シャンプーの匂いがした ぎゅっともう一度抱きしめられて ずっと気づいてたと言われた 他人(ひと)に言えないくらい好きだった そばにいるだけでときめいた 想い　気づかれぬように隠して ずっと　告白できなかった 初めてのこの恋は シャンプーの匂いがした |-| English= Breaking ahead, from the west school building Towards the prefab club rooms The wind flutters my skirt I’m the only one running “That senior is quitting” Is what I heard just a moment ago This thing happened out of nowhere so I’m starting to tremble The timidly smiling girl Won’t you hold your arms open for her? Even if what you feel doesn’t change I want to let you hear what I have to say It was kind of a love that I couldn’t speak to anyone about My heart would race just being beside you I was hiding my thoughts like no one would be able to tell I never was able to confess My very first love Smelled like the scent of shampoo The senior I longed for Was waiting at the window still My chest still felt so tight That breathing was hard Her pure white blouse Was translucent from the light behind The reason I looked like I gasped Was my secret She couldn’t even voice “I’m sorry” She only moved her lips a little Her determination made her Keep her eyes on my forehead as she cried It was kind of a love that I want one else to know about I always gazed at you casually If I said anything at all, what I felt would come to light On my own, I pulled my feelings together Your hair, when you turned your face around, it had the scent of shampoo One more time, you hugged me tight and said "I always knew how you felt" It was kind of a love that I couldn’t speak to anyone about My heart would race just being beside you I was hiding my thoughts like no one would be able to tell I never was able to confess My very first love Smelled like the scent of shampoo |-| Indonesia= Berlari ke bangunan barat sekolah Hingga ke gudang ekstrakurikuler Membiarkan rok sekolah berkibar Aku berlari seorang diri "Menyerahlah mengejar senior" Itulah yang barusan kudengar Dengan kejadian tiba-tiba itu Aku pun merasa kesal Apakah kau akan membentangkan tangan Kepada dirinya seraya tersenyum dengan lembut? Meski pun perasaanmu tak berubah Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya Aku tak dapat mengungkapkan perasaan suka Berada di dekatmu membuatku berdebar Menyembunyikan perasaan agar tak diketahui Aku selalu tak bisa mengungkapkannya Cintaku yang pertama ini Memiliki aroma sampo Senior yang kukagumi itu Sedang menunggu di dekat jendela Hatiku terasa sakit kembali Aku pun menghembuskan nafas Blus yang berwarna putih Terlihat gelap di belakang Alasan mengapa aku terkejut Adalah rahasiaku Tanpa mengeluarkan suara "maafkan aku" Hanya bibir yang perlahan bergerak Aku pun menunduk dan menangis Atas pilihanmu itu kepada dirinya Itulah cinta yang tak akan kuceritakan Aku selalu memandangmu dengan diam-diam Jika berbicara, mungkin kau akan tahu Biarkan aku menenangkan hatiku sendiri Rambut itu ketika berbalik badan Memiliki aroma sampo Aku ingin dipeluk dengan erat sekali lagi Katakanlah jika kau menyadarinya Aku tak dapat mengungkapkan perasaan suka Berada di dekatmu membuatku berdebar Menyembunyikan perasaan agar tak diketahui Aku selalu tak bisa mengungkapkannya Cintaku yang pertama ini Memiliki aroma sampo Credits * Indonesia Gallery Shampoo no Nioi ga Shita Promotional Image.jpg|Promotional image for 22/7's 2nd single Shampoo no Nioi ga Shita Key Visual.jpg|Shampoo no Nioi ga Shita key visual Fullsizeoutput 48f.jpeg|Shampoo no Nioi ga Shita key visual (full size) Shampoo no Nioi ga Shita Back Cover.jpg|Shampoo no Nioi ga Shita Type-B Back Cover Shampoo no Nioi ga Shita CD.jpg|Shampoo no Nioi ga Shita CD External Links Sony Music Records * Type-A * Type-B * Normal Edition iTunes * JP (Special Edition) * JP (Normal Edition) * US (Normal Edition) Spotify * JP (Normal Edition) * US (Normal Edition) References Category:Discography